nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Defunc7
Defunc7, Logo I like the look of the effect of the second NWNWiki logo, but its starting to look too street art, moving away from NWN. -- Pstarky 17:35, 17 Sep 2005 (PDT) I can adjust pretty much everything on it, the thickness of the blue-band, the distance from the actual black, the height & width & position of the letters. Still fine-tuning it to match the actual NWN effect properly. The most important point is if the size is correct, then I can work on correcting the blue-fuzz. Changing the size requires redoing the blue-fuzz from the start (the way I'm doing it can't automatically scale the blue).--Defunc7 06:22, 18 Sep 2005 (PDT) Rapier as light weapon *I think you need to re-read the manual, a rapier is clearly listed as being a light weapon and in fact I actually USE it as a light weapon and get the appropriate bonus. Enigmatic 02:21, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Sorry Enigmatic, but NWN manual is wrong AGAIN. Rapier is a medium weapon, small status races have to use two hands to wield it. Plus the Grimiore says it is mediun. -- Pstarky 04:35, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Ya! in ur face! mwahahahaha! :p While Rapiers are finesseable, it does not mean they are light. The answer lies in the fact that they do not count as light for the purpose of medium-sized race dual-wield offhand. u will suffer the penalty for attempting a non-light offhand weapon. Rapier Finesseing is an exception to the finesse light rule as the weapon was included because it is essentially a dex-style weapon. Rapiers only count as "light" if the race is larger than medium. The manual is almost always wrong in cases of query.--Defunc7 04:45, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) Cellpadding I have noticed you have done this on several occasions and I have to ask why. You keep removing cellpadding. Is there a specific reason for this? Adding in spaces instead of padding each cell means the rest of the table ends up fairly squashed together (with letters often running into the borders). If there is a technical reason (ie bad performance, not supported on all browsers etc) then I will make sure I dont use it, but if its just "choice" then I think the end result is worse than having it personally Enigmatic 15:46, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) meh, no technical reason. just when u end up with data floating away from any borders it kinda looks like there's no association.--Defunc7 15:49, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) Sysop Congratulations, Defunc7, you have been made a sysop. Thank you for your NWNWiki contributions! -- Austicke 15:12, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) MWahahaha, I'm am teh H4XXX0r king! I PWnZ Zoo n00bs!!!!!1!!1--Defunc7 15:48, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Oy. -- Austicke 16:10, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) what? IP blocked when anon editting? * I tried to edit the "lurue" page, without logging in (as I'd forgotten) and got this error message: Your user name or IP address has been blocked by SORBS DNSBL. The reason given is this: Your IP address is listed as an open proxy in the SORBS (http://www.sorbs.net) DNSBL. You may contact SORBS DNSBL or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "email this user" feature unless you have a valid email address registered in your user preferences. Your IP address is 81.178.181.75. Please include this address in any queries you make. Logging in, I editted as usual. I logged out agian to see if I could get the block to reoccur, it did on the lurue article, the dieties cat, races cat, and every other page I tried (not that many, but any place I'd reasonably expect edits to pop up most frequently). I know why we're on wiki, the everyone edits thing & somethings might have made that policy a bit tighter (the main page is blocked, and the HCR stuff was having something done) but I didn't think it'd been applied to everything (and effectively killing the concept, unless everyone expected to sign-up & log in for even a single edit). Maybe it's just my end? --Defunc7 15:37, 26 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Testing. Klingon Mage editing a page without logging in. --Klingon Mage *Defunc7, are you still being blocked when not logged in? Can you test it for me please? -- Alec Usticke 01:08, 6 January 2006 (PST) *No, it was just that once for the session. Fine since (dynamic IP).--Defunc7 02:12, 6 January 2006 (PST) Redirects due to capitalization fixes Defunc7, please don't delete the redirects due to capitalization fixes. There's been a lot of outside links posted for this wiki, and I think it's better if they reach the redirect page instead of a blank page. Unfortunately, we didn't following good naming conventions from the beginning, so I think we need to hang onto all those redirects. -- Alec Usticke 02:41, 6 January 2006 (PST) *Ah nuts, didn't think of those foreigners! :p It's all bloated :( --Defunc7 02:43, 6 January 2006 (PST) Main Page Hey, would you guys mind if I switch around the main page so that the Advertisement fits in better? I won't change any content, just the look and organization. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC)